Photograph
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: Poem-fanfiction-thing. Drarry- Pretty sure the storyline or at least the idea behind it is obvious after reading. Poem by Andrea Gibson. - Draco only, pretty much.


I both feel like this is a weird oneshot-chapter thingy for Drarry, 'cause Draco sounds crazy in it, but I just HAD to upload it. This poem has been making me think of so many fanfiction ideas, and I've finally written one. This poem isn't mine and neither are the characters, or character…

Draco Malfoy belongs to J.K. Rowling, from Harry Potter, he's talking about Harry and obviously, Ginny and the Weasleys,

The poem is "Photograph" by Andrea Gibson. You can listen to it on youtube if you look it up.

Enjoy :)

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_**I wish I was a photograph**_

_**tucked into the corners of your wallet**_

Because then I would know that you think of me, every time you open it up, instead of the woman you've left me for, the girl whose family you always chose above me. Because then I would know I meant something to you again, instead of someone that used to be yours, someone you chose to leave because you couldn't handle it. You couldn't handle me or us. You denied it, my golden boy, you denied our love.

You denied yourself.

_**I wish I was a photograph**_

_**you carried like a future in your pocket**_

Because then I would know that we would have a future, instead of this abrupt ending. Instead of a part of your life that started up and ended way too soon. I'd rather have a future with you than a past, but I know I must just be content that there was anything, anything at all.

_**I wish I was that face you show to strangers**_

_**when they ask you where you come from**_

_**I wish I was that someone that you come from**_

_**every time you get there**_

_**and when you get there**_

Because I would know then that you weren't ashamed of me, or us, or our love. I would know that I was _home_, that for once I was the home that I found in someone else, instead of being left there all alone.

_**I wish I was that someone who got phone calls**_

_**and postcards saying**_

_**wish you were here**_

Because then I would know that you loved me, that you wished I could be with you, instead of leaving so that you didn't have to see me, that instead of escaping me, you were there wishing for me, and only me, not her.

_**I wish you were here**_

_**autumn is the hardest season**_

Because this is when we first began, when we laughed at the way muggles portrayed witches and wizards. Our first kiss was on Halloween night, and you had told me 'it's so wrong, but if feels so right.'

_**the leaves are all falling**_

_**and they're falling like they're falling in love with the ground**_

_**I keep trying to tell them**_

_**new leaves will come around in the spring**_

_**but you can't tell trees those things**_

_**they're like me they just stand there**_

_**and don't listen**_

Just like I did when you told me it was over. I just stood there, as still as the tree outside our apartment window, not believing, not listening to any of the words you said to me, in fear that every word was going to break me even more.

_**I wish you were here**_

_**I've been missing you like crazy**_

_**I've been hazy eyed**_

_**staring at the bottom of my glass again**_

So here I am, missing you, wishing for you, drinking all alone. You once told me that I was crazy when I was drunk, that firewisky didn't taste all that good, but you drank it anyways, just to keep me company.

_**thinking of that time when it was so full**_

_**it was like we were tapping the moon for moonshine**_

_**or sticking straws into the center of the sun**_

_**and sipping like icarus would forever kiss**_

_**the bullets from our guns**_

I remember what it felt like to feel like the world was at my fingertips because I had you and you were all I needed, and now I feel like I've fallen and I can't get up.

_**I never meant to fire you know**_

_**I know you never meant to fire lover**_

_**I know we never meant to hurt each other**_

I had never meant to be that mean to you, Potter, I had never meant to be mean to you. I know you didn't mean to either. I know that we weren't trying to hurt each other, that all we had meant to do was love each other.

-/-/-/-

I knooowww. It's not my greatest work but I consider it challenging to wrap a poem around a story line. I hope this actually is kind of okay.

Review or not, but hey, at least I finally got the idea out of my head


End file.
